The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisupnic Lipink’.
‘Fisupnic Lipink’ is a product of a planned breeding program and originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Birgit C. Hofmann, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 2000.
The female parent was the variety ‘Malita’ (unpatented), characterized by carmine and orange mixed flower color, flowers with a purple center, medium to light green foliage, and fairly compact plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Fisupnic Lipink’ was ‘Fisimp 131’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,714), characterized by round, rose-red flowers, medium green foliage, medium sized, and round and tight plant habit.
‘Fisupnic Lipink’ was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in April, 2001 in a greenhouse in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisupnic Lipink’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July, 2001 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of the inventor.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisupnic Lipink’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
‘Fisupnic Lipink’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.